I Hate the Fake You
by AnonymousMM
Summary: Tony Stark is popular, handsome and a genius in the Marvel High School. But his smile and jokes hide a traumatic past and the current violent environment at home. And the first one to see that is his new Science Teacher. Tony hates him but accepts the help anyway.


It was the final of September and school had started in the usual day. The usual presentations were made and the professors were normal, some cool and others made students wonder how they were even alive. Despite being only the beginning, Tony was already feeling bored, with his head down on his arms, groaning mentally. It was his favorite subject, Math, and his favorite teacher, Mr. Phil Coulson. And since it was his favorite, it was so easy that it made him feel retarded somehow. He already knew everything that was in the program this year and in the next ones, and just to think of that fact, Tony felt like killing himself. Jump off a bridge or shot himself. He could easily get a gun from his father's workplace.

Happiness took over his body when the bell rang and he quickly picked up his backpack, putting it in one shoulder and heading outside, just to be stopped by his teacher. Tony turned around and walked to Mr. Coulson's desk.

"Is my teaching that boring for you, Mr. Stark?" The older man said with a faint smile.

"No, not really," Tony shrugged and shook his head slightly, he was being honest. "Not the teaching, the program." He then finished with troubled smile.

"I understand your boredom, Mr. Stark, perhaps if you change to a more advanced math?" Coulson offered, standing up to put his things in his bag. "Not in this school, of course."

Tony brought his hand to the back of his head. He HAD thought about it, a lot in fact. But, his father, the famous and mighty Howard Stark would not allow that. Why? He did not know.

"I indeed have, but my friends are all here," Tony said as an excuse. "Steve, Bruce, Clint, Nat and so on…"

"I see," The teacher said holding his bag to the side of his body and walking to the door. "You do have a lot of friends to take care of you, am I right?" He chuckled quietly.

"Maybe," Tony chuckled along, now by the entrance of the classroom.

"If you ever change your mind, you can talk to me," Coulson said more seriously. "I can write a recommendation letter for you."

"Thank you, sir," The teen nodded and smiled. "Have a nice day!" He finished before turning away and leaving.

Anthony Edward Stark was 16 years old, son of the famous weapon designer and inventor, but also worst father ever, Howard Stark. His mother, Maria Stark, had died in a car accident where only Tony came out alive. Despite all that tragic family issues, Tony was quite popular in school, he was best friends with Bruce, his science brother, had the best grades in the entire state and was what, the fangirls were always saying, hottest guy in school.

Not that Tony minded at all, he loved that. He was alive for it. And he actually agreed with it. Tony wasn't exactly tall but he wasn't too short either, just average. He had brown hair that was always up in a stylish haircut, beautiful blue eyes and a bright smile. He had let his beard grow already, but only on his chin. He would let the rest grow later. His body wasn't very muscular but he wasn't too skinny either, just perfect. All that attention he got just by yawning or by randomly winking when he got something in his eye and the girls thought it was for them, was ridiculous. But Tony loved every bit of it. And he wanted to keep this going until he was out of this school and go to college, and there make efforts for the same to happen.

With all that, he got the title of Genius, Billionaire and Playboy, Tony Stark.

Now, as it always happened, Tony meet up with Bruce in the lockers. Bruce Banner was the same age as Tony and also a genius, but in other areas and he actually worker hard to be so. His friend glanced over at Tony and smiled slightly. Bruce looked tired, his glasses looked like they could fall at any moment, his messy curly dark hair giving the message that he didn't even bothered to take care of it, and the eyes showed that he hadn't slept at all.

"All night again, pal?" Tony asked and relaxed his back against the lockers, watching the girls waving at him, in which he would answer with a simple nod and a smile.

"I shouldn't have decided to do such a hard project for chemistry," Bruce said and closed his locker, putting inside his bag the science notebook.

"Need help?" Tony looked at his friend and frowned when he saw the notebook that clearly said in big letters 'SCIENCE'.

"No, thank you, Tony," Bruce refused the offer with a smile. "Have you heard? We have a new science teacher."

"That explains your notebook," Tony said slightly bored. He turned around to his locker and opened it to take his notebook.

"It's a man, so the probability of him leaving after a week of class due to pregnancy is quiet low," Bruce sighed still not over their previous teacher. He loved that subject just as much as chemistry and being out of those classes made him really sad. "But, the girls are all crazier than usual."

"Since when did you get so well informed, Bruce?" Tony asked. "Usually it's Nat to tell us that kind of news."

"I meet her this morning," Bruce shrugged, not offended at all. "She told me that and more if you're interested."

"Spit it out."

They chatted on their way to the science classroom, which was on the lower floor. By the door, both boys noticed the crowd of girls, murmuring and giggling between themselves. Tony, used to have that effect on them, walked to the door with his chin up and full of pride. But he quickly lowered it, confused and surprised. Their attention was so focused on what was inside the classroom that they didn't even noticed Tony Stark right in front of them. It made him furious. His fangirls were stolen?

Narrowing his eyes, Tony walked through the crowd, making a way to pass and enter the classroom. He needed to see who dared to be as handsome and popular as he was. When Tony finally reached the doorway, hearing Bruce following closely with excuses to pass through, he stopped and stared.

The man was VERY tall, way more than half of his body were legs and the black dress pants didn't help to cover that either. He was also skinny, but not the bad skinny where you could see the bones, his skinny was elegant. The vivid green eyes made a perfect contrast against the pale skin and dark hair, which was all pushed back into a low ponytail. Tony stared at him and didn't even cover that, he rudely stared and narrowed his eyes, throwing daggers at the man.

"Tony? Why did stop?" Bruce called. "You're making it impossible to enter."

Tony didn't answer but got out of the way, going to the furthest desk in the classroom. He sat down heavily and continued his eye killing. The teen couldn't quite get what was so special about that man. Tony was much better than that person claiming to be a teacher, isn't he too young anyway? He looked like to be in his twenties.

At least, Tony was certain of one thing already: He had way better manners with other people. The teacher was focused on some papers, not even answering the greetings of his other students and ignoring the girls at the door.

The bell rang again; indicating the start of class, making Tony stop with his staring and the teacher to leave the papers aside to finally look at the full classroom.

"Welcome to the science class," His deep and low voice echoed in the room, and Tony could hear it perfectly from where he sat. It had a slight British accent adding to the handsomeness, just what was perfect for girls, Tony thought. Perfect enough to even make _him_ hold his breath. "My name is Loki Odinson and I'll be your science teacher until Mrs. Hill comes back. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Tony followed the new teacher with his eyes, when the man walked to the door, nodded at the girls and closed it. Now that they were gone, the classroom was in complete silence. The teen looked around and literally everyone was focusing on Loki Odinson. Like hypnotized. He realized he was like that for a second; Tony had to admit even to himself that the man was dreamy. He could admit that much, he can appreciate men too.

"Excuse me, sir…" Finally someone managed to break the silence and Tony noticed it was his friend Steve Rogers, in the seats in the front. "Are you related to the gym teacher, Mr. Thor Odinson?"

"Unfortunately yes," Loki Odinson said. That earned some giggles and laughs from the students. Not from Tony though, he was more focused on the faint smile in the man's face. "To avoid any confusion, since you are all used to call him Mr. Odinson, you may call me Mr. Loki."

As the presentations were over, the classroom started to get its usual whispering and Mr. Loki started his class. Everyone was taking notes, focused on the subject before them. Since there weren't any classes in almost a month, the students were slightly late and there were exams to be taken. Tony on the other hand, was more advanced in science than the majority, just like Bruce was but even he was taking notes. Tony was still thinking of that smile. It looked so fake and Tony found himself hating it. Everything about the man looked fake, the slight jokes he made, the smile, the way he talked, the way he looked at people. He was trying too hard. Tony hated it. The man was trying to be someone he was not. At some point, the teen gave up on it. It was none of his business anyway. Finally, his attention was on the subject and despite the fact that he already knew about it, the way of teaching was good. At least that didn't seem fake. It was good enough to make Tony take his notebook and make notes exactly the way Mr. Loki was making them, surprising even Bruce.

At the end, Loki thanked the students for the attention in the class and offered to give any extra classes for the ones who had more difficulty. But, even that offer looked fake in Tony's eyes. It made him sick, it was the last drop. What was wrong with that man?

The teen stood up in the middle of a student question. Bruce discreetly grabbed Tony's sleeve and pulled it down, but to no avail. Tony was sick of all the fake inside the man.

"Is everything alright, Mr…?" Mr. Loki asked when Tony didn't do anything but stare at him. Even the fact that the he didn't know Tony's name seemed fake.

"Stark," Tony finally spoke. "My name is Tony Stark and I would like to let you know that I hate you." After saying that, he saw that all of his colleges looked at him like he was mad. Obviously everyone liked the new teacher, so the sudden negative comment was a surprise. "You're full of bullshit! You're fake and I hate that."

Silence took over the classroom again, for the nth time that class but Tony observed only Mr. Loki and his expression. The man's eyes widened, his lips were in a hard line and his body was tense. After a moment though, the teacher fully smiled, his eyes and his sharp cheekbones following the curve of his mouth.

"Well, Mr. Stark," He said, the voice having a weird effect on Tony. "That is wonderful."

At that answer, the students laughed at the 'I don't care' attitude Mr. Loki had showed. Tony got surprised by the answer and the smile. A genuine smile so much more handsome than the fake ones he had been showing all class and this one was for him only. The teen felt his cheeks burning and quickly sat down, defeated. He was blushing because he was the motive of the collective laugh… that was it and only it.

"If there's nothing else, Mr. Stark," Loki said amused. "I will now answer Mr. Maximoff's question." He turned to the blond slowly, but his eyes only left Tony in the last second. "It depends, if the amount of students in difficulty is above 14, then I will count it as an extra class."

Tony was expecting to hear some moans of displeasure or protests, but there wasn't a sound. Everyone was under the man's spell that they didn't even mind having extra classes in their free periods, which were already few.

"In these last minutes of class," The teacher looked at his watch. "I would like you to write in a paper your name, age and hobbies, please, so I can get to meet all of you. I would also prefer if you delivered them yourselves for me to memorize your faces. Then you are dismissed."

* * *

Loki looked around the classroom glad it was almost over. It was his last class for the day in his first day of working. He was glad that Thor had talked with Mr. Fury about him needing a job. The man had just turned 25, finished college and didn't have any experience on the field yet, so this was a very good opportunity, even if it was only for a couple of months. Eventually the previous teacher would come back and take her place back.

This day had been a good one for Loki; his classes went perfectly, his students liked him and the way he taught, his colleges were very nice and helpful, and he had the company of his brother. Although the later he wasn't too sure if it was good or not. But, this last class, that student, Anthony Edward Stark. He had been reading the student's file while the classroom got filled, and it interested him. The teen was very important and smart by the incredible high stats the file had and when said student had confessed his hate for him, Loki felt his heart sink. Not that Stark had become his favorite student, Loki wasn't like that. It was just somehow, he understood the teen, and the things he saw in the file about his past, Loki knew how it was. And Loki wanted to know more and understand more of Stark, to see if he didn't go in the same path he went. The hate confession just crushed his hopes in meeting the student.

Now, that he thought more carefully about it, while the students were doing this last work, the confession had made him open his eyes.

Loki was indeed trying too hard to be perfect. So hard that he's not himself at all anymore. He was happy to finally be able to work on something that he wanted for so long and on something that he studied so hard for. But, the times when he was home, with the company of his Belgian Shepherd Fenrir, reading for the 11th time Lord of The Rings or Harry Potter were the times he was missing the most in his first day of work. He longed for his solitude again, in peace. Loki wanted to go home the faster he could. He needed to recharge.

The man was introverted, anti-social and quiet, and he was trying his best not to let that show. He was happy for finally having a job and finally having his money, earned by his sweat, but he also wanted to go home. Unfortunately his efforts were proved not good enough for that student. Tony Stark was indeed interesting.

Tony was the first to finish his paper. Loki observed the student put his bag on one shoulder, pick up the paper sheet and coming to him slowly, never breaking eye contact. His colleges were also observing attentively.

Loki accepted the paper quietly and read it, while Tony made his way to the door.

Name: Tony Stark  
Age: 17 years-old  
Hobbies: Hating the fake you

The teacher was not expecting Tony to be so bold, but it amused him in the end.

"Mr. Stark," Loki called for the teen's attention and observed the face of said teen when he turned. "I see that you are very observant but I would advise you to change hobbies, it could help with your hate issues."

Loki had to control himself not to laugh at the face Tony was making. He was pure red now, his eyebrows down in frustration and his mouth slightly open and ready to answer back.

But at that moment, another student passed by Tony quickly, put his paper on the teacher's desk and walked back to his college, silently dragging him out of the classroom.


End file.
